


captain's orders: epilogue

by groupieforbucky



Series: captain's orders [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groupieforbucky/pseuds/groupieforbucky
Summary: years later, a house has become a home, and a family begins to grow
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: captain's orders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194182
Kudos: 18





	captain's orders: epilogue

the open window above their small dining table let in the last few hints of winter. a breeze of fragrant spring notes blew by, upturning the cloth beside her, carrying small squeals and playful barks. a smile pulled at her lips as she glanced over to the boy tugging with all his might to free a stick from the fluffy dog’s mouth. she couldn’t hold in her laughter when he toppled onto his behind with a huff. without missing a beat, his tiny hands planted themselves in the dirt in front of him to push himself back upright. his stained bottom disappeared after the dog, precious giggles echoing off the trees.

“be careful, please!” she called out the window, leaning a bit out of it so she could follow his movements. “we use gentle hands with clifford, right?”

“right, mama!” his voice was distant, but she could still see his little form trailing behind the mop of fur. hoofbeats could be heard underneath the rustling of leaves, bringing a wave of calm with them as they drew nearer. finally able to leave her post at the window, she made for the small stove, checking on the vegetables roasting within. just as she began to poke at them, the door squeaked open behind her.

“last one for the day. have to go earlier tomorrow. sorry, dear.”

standing back up straight, she fanned the air around her in an attempt to clear some of the steam so she could glance at the bread being waved around. “that’s all right, i should have enough to make a small loaf myself tomorrow if necessary.” as she turned, clifford barreled his way into the small house, shaking out his fur violently. her eyes darted around the room before falling on the man before her. “james?” she croaked, metal fork falling from her hand as she started in his direction.

“yes?” bucky chirped, grin falling from his face when she pushed past him and stepped outside.

“not you! the boy!” her voice grew higher, steps becoming frantic as she searched around the yard for any sign of the toddler. “james!” she cried out.

“honey, you have to calm down, he was just over here a moment ago.” bucky stepped out behind her, making for the small clearing where their well sat.

“he knows not to go beyond my sight! we… we… oh, god.” at the sound of a thump, bucky spun on his heels, running over to where she’d fallen to her knees only a stone’s throw from their house. “b-bucky, he’s… i can’t…”

before a full thought could form on her tongue, high-pitched screaming and the pitter-patter of tiny feet came toward them from the trees. her blood ran cold until james was close enough for her to see the bright smile on his chubby face. “su’prise!” he beamed, falling into her embrace once he was within arm’s reach. she clung onto his little overalls with enough force to split the cotton if she were to tug, brushing a hand over the crown of his head.

tears drying before they could fall, she pulled him back to look into his eyes. “what have i told you? you cannot go that far, james.”

“i not far,” he mumbled, kicking at the ground beneath him.

“i don’t care. i couldn’t see you, and that’s more important than how far you are, right? mommy needs to _see_ you.”

bucky watched the scene in silence, noticing the way her eyes softened in a heartbeat. the small boy between them nodded his head shyly, gaze never leaving his dirty shoes. “what do you say we stick to playing surprise in the house?” he tried, rubbing a hand up the child’s back, attempting to discreetly get her to loosen her grip.

“’m sorry, mama,” his small voice cut through her chest like a dagger, forcing her eyes shut.

“it’s all right, dear. just… we’ll listen to daddy, yes? no more playing surprise outdoors.” she pulled him to her chest once more, breathing in the scent of his short tresses. “i love you…”

“love you, mama.” satisfied with himself, he wriggled free and took off inside, calling out to them, “play inside!”

bucky let out a breathy laugh, taking hold of her hand to help them both to their feet. “we’re safe here, i promise,” he sighed, lips pressing to her forehead gingerly. “getting so worked up isn’t good.” her eyes followed his down to where his hand came to rest atop her swollen stomach. “for either of you.” placing hers over his, she smiled, letting her head fall against his chest.

some days it seemed so easy to remember where they were, how safe they were. then there were moments like that where it felt as if all her progress had been reset, and she was right back to that nervous wreck that kept a constant vigil at the front window. only resting when her body forced her to.

“you boys… what will i do with you?”

~

“dada?” james whispered sleepily, burrowing into his pillow further, a chubby hand wiping at his forehead.

“yes?” bucky placed the worn book he was reading from to the side, giving the boy his full attention.

“why mama so scary?”

a crinkle formed in the older’s brow, head cocking slightly. “how do you mean? you’re scared of her?” with a frustrated huff, the child shook his head, eyelids slowly getting heavier. “do you mean _she_ is scared of something?” a nod, chubby fingers tightening around the tattered bear in his hold. “well,” bucky started, lowering his voice slightly. “your mother loves you a whole lot, and sometimes grownups get scared when those we love might be in danger.”

“i in danger, dada?”

“never. i wouldn’t let you be. but your mother worries.”

“’cause of love?”

“that’s right.” bucky smiled at the sight of the boy’s eyes completely shutting, breathing becoming a little heavier. “goodnight,” he hummed, placing a gentle kiss to delicate skin. “i love you.”

“love you, dada…”

unable to stop himself, bucky stared down at the child intensely. no matter how hard he tried, there were still moments he could see that beast of a man in those miniature features. it was harder at times like this when there was no emotion in them. just calm sleep smoothing out every inch of plump skin. other times, when he was upset with one of them, bucky felt a chill run through him at the familiarity of the coldness within those big, bright eyes.

as he did every night, bucky made sure the window was shut tightly and locked, curtains drawn so no sign of the outside world could be seen. it didn’t matter how safe they were, he would never allow himself to get too comfortable. just as he lowered the lantern to a dim glow, clifford wandered in and curled up at the foot of james’ bed. bucky bent down to scratch behind his ears before creeping toward the door.

“dada?” the call stopped him in his tracks, his head twisting with a lifted brow. “mama light.”

it took the man a beat to piece the words together, realization finally dawning on him when the small flame flickered in his peripheral vision. a light. so she wouldn’t be scared. he smiled as he exited the small room, leaving a crack in the door. it fell from his face at the sight just beyond the boy’s little corner of the house.

she was sat at the dining table, one hand on her belly, other propped up on the windowsill as she stared out into the night. he made his rounds in the main room as usual, checking locks and dimming lanterns, finally coming to stand just beside her. gently removing her arm, he shut the window and locked it, pulling the curtains slowly. “i frighten him,” she sighed, wiping at the damp skin of her cheeks. bucky sat himself on the edge of the table, hand prying her own away from her face.

“you don’t frighten him. he worries for you just as you do for him.” there was a small smile on his lips when she looked up. “i thought you were past all the crying?” he teased, earning a quiet laugh. the floor beneath them creaked as he pulled her up and over to their bed in the corner of the room. it wasn’t much, but they’d finally turned that little house from years ago into a home.

“do you think it’ll be easier this second time around?” she looked to him once she had settled onto her side of the bed. he shrugged, climbing in after her and falling against the pillows. “i worry i’ll never be able to truly enjoy my time with them.”

he smiled around a whisper of her name, watching her nervously pick at the threads of the quilt over them. “look at me, dear.” reluctantly, she complied, eyes meeting his piercing blue ones in what little light they had. “you’re a wonderful mother, a wonderful woman. being able to spend these years together, and watch you care for our boy, has been the second biggest privilege of my life. the first was getting to love you.”

slowly, almost sheepishly, a smile spread across her lips. she’d voiced it dozens of times over the years, but it made her heart soar to hear him refer to james as ‘ _his_.’ she knew there were moments that bucky struggled to see anyone other than his former friend in the boy, she had those moments, too. but not once had he let it get in the way of his forced fatherhood. bucky never saw it that way. he loved her, and every extension of her, and that was the end of it.

“you have days where you struggle, sure, but they’re few and far between. you’ve forced yourself to be strong through everything,” he sighed, “i think you’re allowed a few moments of vulnerability. they don’t make you any less. not in my eyes.” he didn’t need to look at her to know she’d begun to cry again, but he did anyway.

“how can i get past the crying fits when you say these things to me?” they both chuckled quietly, younger rubbing her face into her pillow to rid her skin of more tears.

“how much longer?” bucky pondered aloud, smoothing his hand along the swell of her middle. “soon, right?”

she laughed heartily, “bucky.” all he could do was smile, gently pulling at her nightgown until smooth, stretched skin was on display. she wiggled a little to release her dress from where it was caught beneath her hip. “still a couple of months yet, i’d guess.” her words were lost on him, older too focused on the way her body rose and fell beneath his hand. the little one must already be sleeping, he thought. usually, she was jumping around like there was no tomorrow.

that caused him pause.

_she_.

“what do you suppose they’ll be?”

“big,” she chuckled, sitting up a little to rest her head against his chest. “what do _you_ suppose they’ll be?”

“a girl,” he answered quickly. “at least, i’m hoping. i’ve always wanted a girl.”

“you’ve got me, don’t you?”

his chest shook under her with his laugh. cool air hit the skin of her stomach when he removed his hand to brush it across her cheek. the touch made her look up at him, dopey grins on both of their faces. “i think you’re much more than my girl.” his voice was low, rumbling through her bones in a way that seemed more and more frequent recently.

“is that so?”

“it is.” they stared at one another, breathing slowly becoming heavier, until he grabbed at the supple flesh of her thigh. “come here, my love.” with a shiver, she swung that same leg over his, pushing herself up with hands planted on the firm muscle of his chest. nothing would ever compare to having those slate eyes gaze up at her like she was the most precious treasure in the world.

“i love you,” she spoke softly, leaning in to brush their lips together.

“i love _you_ , darling.” as their mouths slotted together, her belly nudged his own, causing the pair to giggle jovially. “love that feeling. love seeing you so… _plump_ …” he chained kisses along her jaw, words leaving a scorching heat on her skin and in her core. when his hand came up to cup one of her breasts, a whimper slipped past her lips. “perfect. you look so beautiful like this.”

“bucky,” she gasped, hips involuntarily grinding down onto the bulge in his trousers. “lie back.”

he shifted around enough so he could press further into the pillows, watching with bated breath as she scooted down his legs to begin undoing the ties of his pants. his hand reached for her the moment she freed his legs, cotton falling over the side of the bed with a quiet thump. her hips hovered over his once more, nightgown having fallen back over her stomach to his disappointment.

“take it off,” he whispered, tugging the fabric between his thumb and forefinger.

“i will if you will.”

hesitating, he diverted his gaze. it had become easier, but he still preferred not to have his scarring exposed. the skin was still dark pink and mangled, ugly in his opinion. in the blink of an eye, she pulled her gown up and off her body, drawing his eyes to every inch of her glowing skin. what could he offer in return? how could he compare to her in all her pregnant glory? cautiously, she brought her hands up to cradle his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks encouragingly. it was darker than usual in the house, and he convinced himself that’s why he allowed her to lift his shirt over his head. bucky’s cheeks grew hot as they always did when she saw all of him.

he hadn’t realized he’d looked away again until she cupped his jaw and forced him to look at her. smiling affectionately, she leaned down to press her lips to the scarred flesh where his arm used to be. little kisses dotted over it, up and across his shoulder, trailing to his jaw, finally landing on his parted lips. “you look so beautiful like this,” she repeated his own words.

swallowing down the lump in his throat, bucky reached under her to trace his tip along her folds, groaning at the slick already pooling there. as always, he let her take the lead, waiting eagerly for her to lower herself down onto him. with hands on his shoulders to steady her pace, she began inching her way along, legs burning at the effort it took to move so slowly. they both moaned when she was finally seated, his cock completely sheathed in her.

the stretch burned blissfully through her, forcing her walls to contract around him in little spasms. his hand pulled out from between them, moving toward her hip, but getting stopped as she grasped it between both of hers. “oh, bucky…” she purred, lifting herself nearly all the way off him.

“we have to be quiet, dear,” he strained a laugh. he wondered if she’d ever learn to keep her voice down, time and time again proving otherwise. the wet squelch of her was enough to fill the silence of their house, they didn’t need any other disturbances to wake the boy just a door away.

but god, did he love the sounds she made. the way his name fell from her lips so desperately.

she clung onto his hand for leverage, grip almost bruising around his wrist. his eyes lingered on their clasped fingers for a beat before taking in her fluttering lashes and parted lips. he could watch her use him for pleasure forever. the way her breasts bounced… maybe it was all in his head, but he _swore_ they were heavier this time around, resting atop her belly enticingly. god, she was gorgeous.

he could see her losing steam, breathing growing more labored, pace faltering. with one tug of his hand, he pulled her forward enough so he could plant his feet on the bed. grounded, he began to thrust up into her, forcing her mouth open wider. before she could let out the deep, throaty moan he knew was coming, bucky planted his lips over hers. the sound fell onto his tongue deliciously, followed by more stuttered whines and pleas. his own chest was forcing out pants, blood boiling in his veins.

all she could do to keep from floating away was cling onto the calloused hand in her hold. the continuous prodding against her sweet spot had her eyes rolled back so far in her head, she swore they’d become stuck there. but it was when he pulled out that truly had her trembling, knees wobbling from the effort to stay upright. that little bundle inside her throbbed each time he nudged it, stoking the fire that burned just behind her navel. if she could just get a hand down there, dance a finger across the small button he always found and used to make her nearly sing…

as if reading her thoughts, he squeezed her hand, getting her attention. “hold onto my shoulders,” he directed, a bead of sweat glistening as it trailed down his temple. she could feel her own collecting behind her knees, under her breasts. it ripped a cry from her chest, hand quickly slapping over her mouth. he simply chuckled at her, peering over her shoulder to make sure no movement came from anywhere in the house. “good?”

she nodded frantically, moving to grip his shoulders so tightly he was sure there’d be indents of her nails there for days. taking advantage of his newly freed hand, he slipped it under her bump, agonizingly trailing toward where she needed him. “oh, ple-please, bucky, _please_.” ever weak to her begging, he pressed the pad of his finger to her pearl, watching in awe as she shook delicately. “yes, _yes_ … oh, god…”

“shh,” he cooed, continuing to circle his finger and bounce her in his lap effortlessly. “you feel so lovely, dear…” his words forced her walls to constrict around him, eliciting a hiss from him. “need you… _fuck_.” he needed her to release, that desire to please her pushing him to work her over harder.

“mm, bucky,” she hummed, eyes opening wider to take in his flushed cheeks and chest, that determined set to his brow. the slight twitch at the corner of his lips is what did her in, sending her flying off a cliff with a high-pitched squeak that she struggled to contain. “oh, bucky… bucky, bucky, _please_!”

with a growl of her name, he let go. the hot burst within her pulled another whimper from her, eyes squeezing, knees tightening around his hips. he managed a few final thrusts before melting into the damp sheets under him. the silence returned, broken only by their heavy breathing and the occasional content sigh. “breathtaking,” he beamed. “as always.”

she smiled down at him and brushed his hair back from his face. the edges of it were sticky with sweat, clinging to his skin. she was able to admire how flawless he looked like this; sated and _happy_ , sleepy grin on his lips. it was fleeting, though, as she began to feel not only the trickle of him drooling out of her around his length, but the familiar pressure against her lower abdomen. “oh, bucky…”

“what, dear?” her tone and the apologetic half-grimace, half-smile she wore had him jolting to attention. when he sat up fully, she groaned and rose off of him gingerly. “what is it? what’s the matter?”

“help me to the washroom before i wet myself,” she pleaded, hiding behind a hand. bucky couldn’t help but laugh, standing from the bed as he offered out his arm for her to take. she did with an exaggerated pout. “don’t mock me.”

“never,” he chirped, pulling her along to the small room to their right. she clung to him as she lowered onto the seat, relief fanning across her face almost immediately. giggling at her once more, he turned to grab a cloth and dunk it into the pail of well water they kept in there. “you’re… adorable,” he declared with a small nod, wringing out the rag.

“oh, hush, and clean me off.” her tone contradicted the playful glint in her eyes, the grabby hands she made for him to help her back to her feet.

“age before beauty, my love,” he sang, ignoring her look of offense to wipe the rag across his forehead before moving to his lap. turning to her, he folded the cloth over, and once again offered out his hand. “all right, your turn.” she snorted at him like an agitated horse. or perhaps a pony, he thought, for she was far too harmless. he stared into her eyes with a soft smile as he wiped at her face, leaning in to kiss her temple once he finished. he didn’t think much of her gasp when he pressed the cool fabric to her center until her hands shot up to soothe over her stomach.

“oh, wonderful,” she huffed, flinching a little when he dragged the cloth between her folds. “she’s awake.”

bucky had to bite back the near painful smile that threatened to split his face. tossing the rag into their basket of dirty laundry, he watched her begin waddling back toward their bed. “oh, is _she?_ ”

“yes, well… i can’t possibly fault her. someone was knocking at her door with all their might. that’s sure to wake anyone.” their eyes met across the room, younger reaching blindly for her forgotten nightgown.

shaking his head with a laugh, bucky crossed the floor to their wardrobe. as he pulled out one of his lighter sleep gowns, he looked over his shoulder at her, cocking his brow. “i’ll be more considerate next time.”

he took his clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed. “please do,” she hummed, sitting beside him like she always did. there if he needed her, but not overbearing. wiggle his arm through… pull it over his head… stand to let it fall onto his body. it gets easier every time, he thought. he watched her crawl around before settling onto her side, arms reaching out for him. heavily, he fell back into place beside her, limbs logy and aching for rest.

she wormed her way over to him, belly pressing into his side, so close that he could feel it jerk with the little babe’s movements within. her arm reached across him, guiding his face toward her so she could bring their lips together daintily. “i love you,” he breathed against her.

“i love _you_.” they were both grinning when he pulled back to reached for the lantern on their bedside table. she slipped a hand into the front of his gown, resting it atop his chest and sighing happily. carefully, he lowered the flame.

giving them both just enough light.


End file.
